Love Will Come Through
by Diddums
Summary: A couple years have gone by and Yuki has accepted his love for Tohru. Now he's seeking his brother's help ) in winning Tohru! Will that snake be able to help Yuki or will he only make things worse? R&R! More chapters soon!
1. Coming to grips

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I take no credit for any of these characters. Please do not sue me... puppy eyes

* * *

Yuki sat alone, staring dreamily at a row of strawberries. His silvery brows were furrowed in deep thought and no one had dared bother him all day. He'd been like this all week; sort of off in a daze, his head in the clouds. His narrow chin rested in one palm, the other hand sat across his knee. He'd been in this pose for about half an hour now and Tohru was trying to decide whether or not she should approach him.

"Excuse me... Yuki-kun." She said timidly. He didn't seem to have heard her. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She cleared her throat and moved a little closer. "Yuki-kun?" She asked, a little louder.

Yuki shot up rigid and spun to face her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Honda-san. Please forgive me. Is there something you need?" He asked with a gentle smile. His lavender eyes gazed softly at her and for a moment Tohru had forgotten what she had even come to him about. He waited silently, his smile never faltering.

Tohru nodded. "Ah, yes. Dinner is nearly ready, if you're hungry. I wouldn't want you to miss another meal today..." Her expression suddenly changed. "Is Yuki-kun sick?" She asked, with a pleading look. Yuki hadn't eaten anything all day, in fact, his eating had become sparse altogether and she would often awake in the middle of the night to see light shining from underneath his bedroom door.

"No, no, Honda-san." Yuki took her hand in both of his. "I'm feeling quite well. I just have a lot on my mind lately. Thank you for coming to get me though, I am rather hungry." He bent down to gather his gardening tools and place them all in the empty watering can. He and Torhu walked back to the house in a comfortable silence.

It had been nearly three years since Tohru had come to live with Yuki and Shigure. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had graduated together and all had decided to enroll in a nearby college. After much persuasion from Shigure, Akito even agreed to pay tuition for the three of them. Yuki had fit right in immediately, being the bright, intellectual type. Kyo and Tohru didn't seem to take to college life quite so well. Tohru, aside from working her part-time job, was often up late hours studying and Kyo was usually frustrated with the more challenging curriculum. Things were as they had been for so long.

This is what troubled Tohru the most. Why, all of a sudden, was Yuki acting so strangely. It seemed so out-of-the-blue. She had decided to back off and just let him resolve things, but that only seemed to make it worse. _Perhaps there is something wrong at school? No..._ Tohru's mind worked over the event of the past few months, trying to find any reason for his behavior. Yuki had started acting like this only recently.

Her thoughts were interrupted by yelling coming from the house. For any normal family, this would be cause to pick up the pace and find out what was going on. However, Yuki and Tohru both knew why there was commotino and screaming. "Kagura-san!" Tohru beamed, happily. Yuki just tried to grin and bear it.

Yuki watched as Tohru raced up the the house to greet Kagura, who was in the process of busting every bone in Kyo's body with a mind-boggling bear hug. Tohru bounced happily into the house and out of his sight. He sighed and slumped slightly. Yuki had never felt like this before. He had known from the first night Tohru stayed with them that she was special... However, he hadn't expected her to become special to him! He ran a dirty hand through his shimmery hair and walked in through the back door, kicking off his shoes before entering. He set the watering pail down and went upstairs to change. No one saw him going up the stairs... Except Tohru who followed him.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru called after him, down the hallway. He stopped and turned to face her and Tohru though for a moment that Yuki might faint. He looked so tired. "Do you want me to bring some food up to you? You look like you might need some rest." She explained calmly. Yuki just nodded and continued down the hall, sliding open his bedroom door and slamming it behind him.

He tugged off his shirt and threw it into the clothing hamper in one corner of his room. On his desk was a stack of folded clothes with a little note on top. _Yuki-kun, I hope you don't mind, but I ran out of your fabric softener and used mine instead. Let me know if this is a problem! - Tohru_ Yuki lifted the shirt to his face and sniffed. It smelled just like her. He threw off his pants and quickly changed.

He sat down on his bed, leaning back onto the wall and staring out the window. The afternoon sun had set and the evening had turned the sky purple and red. It was a beautiful mixture and Yuki wished he could take a photograph to store away in his memory. _When did I start thinking like this?_ He asked himself. He never used to contemplate the sky or the mountains and admire flowers. Even his garden, he tended to it affectionately now. He glanced at a picture on his desk. In it, Yuki and Tohru smiled happily, Kyo shrugged his shoulders and stood away from the pair, an unsure smile trying to fight it's way onto his face. He had considered cutting Kyo out of it entirely, but decided against it.

A knock came at the door and Tohru entered, carrying a tray of food. Soup and fish and vegetables and rice were set precariously. "I brought you your dinner." She smiled warmly and brought the tray to his bed. She set it on the floor beside him. He climbed off of the bed and sat on the floor next to her. Tohru put a hand to his forehead. Yuki was surprised for a moment at how soft her touch was. "Hm. No fever." She said witha curious look.

Yuki just grinned. "I'm fine, Honda-san." He said with a laugh. "Thank you very much for bringing my dinner. I'm sorry I made you work so hard. Itadakimasu." He lifted the spoon to his mouth and sipped the soup. He had nearly forgotten how things were before she came along. Their food was either delivered or burnt. "Honda-san, it's delicious." He took another sip and Tohru smiled.

"Ah! Look at the sky! It's beautiful!" Tohru jumped to her feet and stepped out onto the balcony. She stood in the cool evening breeze, staring up into the sky. A few stars peppered the purple sky and the red streaks sunk into the horizon. Whispy clouds reflected the last few golden rays of sunlight. Tohru was surprised to find Yuki beside her. "What do you think, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki wanted so badly to say something sweet. Something about the stars in her eyes and how the cool breeze is like her gentle touch. But at the thought, Yuki's mind froze. "Uh.." He stammered, feeling more idiotic by the moment. "It's very nice..." Tohru just smiled and nodded. "Honda-san?"

Tohru turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Would.. Would you eat dinner with me?" He asked, motioning to the tray inside the room.

Tohru's face lit up. "It could be just like a picnic!" She exclaimed. "I'll hurry and get my dinner." She said, scampering out of the room.

Yuki stood upright. For the first time in a long time, he had actually said something right. He used to be so cool around girls, never getting worked up or flustered. Perhaps that was part of what made Tohru so different; she had such an affect on him. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to his face and inhaled Tohru's scent. If anyone else did it, it might seem weird, but Yuki understood now. He pushed a lock of hair out of his face and sat down at his dinner. Tohru joined him shortly.

"Would you like to go to the fair with Kyo, Kagura, and I?" Tohru asked sweetly, pouring Yuki a cup of tea.

Yuki's expression darkened. "I'm afraid I have to go somewhere tomorrow." His mind seared with frustration. It seemed all the good opportunities to be with Tohru were vanishing.

"Oh!" Tohru giggled. "I'm sorry. I suppose I should have asked if you'd like to go Friday. We're not going tomorrow. Silly me." She explained, knocking her head with a small fist.

"In that case," Yuki beamed back at her. "I'd love to." At last, things were actually looking up! Tohru held his gaze for a moment. Yuki didn't want to look away. Her blue eyes shined with delight and he was astonished at the thought that he was the one who put that shimmer there. He found himself blushing and returned to his food.

* * *

Tohru and Kagura washed the dishes together. Kyo, it seemed, had run for fear of his health and well being. Yuki was upstairs studying.

"Toooohruuu-kuuuun." Shigure's voice sang from behind her. "My sweet little one, that was the most wonderful meal!" He patted her head lovingly. "I don't know what I'll do when you leave me. Perhaps just become a hermit, living out the rest of my lonely life in the mountains. For I'll have no reason to go on living." He cried, melodramatically.

Tohru blushed. "Oh, Shigure-san, my cooking can't be that wonderful." She waved a soapy hand in front of him.

Shigure just smiled. "Oh, it's not just your cooking, Tohru-kun! It's you're cleaning and your smile and that wonderful atmosphere you bring to our house... Not to mention those adorable little dresses you wear --" Before Tohru knew where the conversation was going, Shigure was on the floor, Kyo and Yuki standing over him.

"Cut it out!" They snarled in unison. If it were physically possible for flames to shoot out of there eyes, Shigure would have been a cripsy little ball by now. Tohru had come to accept the violent nature of the family and only smiled softly at the two young men.

Kagura laughed. "At last, something they can agree on!"

Shigure just rubbed his head. "I thought you were in the other room." He whined, feeling the knots that had already sprung up. He had gotten used to these attacks over the years, but it didn't mean he appreciated them any more.

"Your whiney voice could be hear throughout the whole house." Kyo glared at him and turned away.

"You're lucky we went easy on you." Yuki huffed and began back upstairs. Shigure just winked at Tohru and left for his study.

Yuki collapsed onto his bed. The next day would take all the energy out of him, of this he was certain. He had spent all day preparing himself mentally. He had decided long ago that he loved Tohru, though he had never told her this - not directly anyway. However, he had no idea what to do about it. Girls had never really been his area of expertise. Unfortunately, there was someone who excelled in love and romance and all the things that Yuki never really bothered with. So tomorrow, Yuki decided he would go into town to seek advice from... And Yuki shuttered at the thought... Ayame. Yuki briefly wondered if he'd gone insane, seeking help from that ego-maniacal pervert. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it's that that damn snake knew how to act around women. Yuki sighed and rubbed his forehead. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this... I'll never hear the end of it.

* * *

_

My first Fruits Basket FanFic. I've only seen the series, I've not read the manga, so I'm not really sure what happenes after Episode 26... so please bear with me. I know it's a small chapter, but it's really late here (or early, now) and really, all the fun starts in the next chapter (Of course! It's Ayame!!) Please, R&R and let me know what you think. I'll be posting the second chapter soon, so feel free to check back in a day or two!


	2. A feeble attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I take no credit for any of these characters.

* * *

Yuki pulled himself out of bed. The bright morning sun would not let him sleep any longer. He yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes, though it didn't help. Yuki was definitely not a morning person. With his eyes still closed, he found his way around his bedroom, picking up a shirt from one dresser drawer and a pair of pants from another. Skillfully, he buttoned up the shirt in seconds. Though he was asleep, his body still worked at his normal pace. 

He trudged drearily down the stairs, his feet shuffling across the floor. Shigure was the first to greet him, having just stepped out of the bath.

"Ah! Good morning, Yuki-kun." He said with a smile, wiping the water from his ears. Yuki just grunted. "Hm. Articulate as ever, I see." Shigure shook his hair, almost imitating his other form, and followed Yuki into the kitchen. "Good morning, my little princess!" The man beamed a bright-as-sunshine smile in Tohru's direction.

"I'm glad to see you both up," Tohru said happily, leading the still half-asleep Yuki into the dining room. A breakfast was already prepared. "I hope you don't mind, but I've already eaten. I promised Kisa that I'd take her and Hiro to see a movie." Tohru explained. She gently shook Yuki's shoulder, trying to encourage him to eat.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Shigure replied. "Although, I do wish you would go out for yourself every now and then. Sometimes it seems like you're cooped up all alone here." He said with an unnoticed glance at Yuki, who was now ladeling stew into his mouth.

Kyo came in from outside, where he had been working out all morning. His red eyes were narrowed to small slits. "I found this." He growled, pushing a young, blond-haired boy into the room. No one really had to wonder why Kyo was upset; Hiro had a reputation for his social skils... or rather, lack thereof.

"This, eh? You say it like I'm some little trinket you might have picked up. Believe it or not, some people would actually acknowledge another human being's sentience." He brushed his shoulder and straightened his clothes before turning to Tohru. "You're late. Kisa and I have been standing outside for almost ten minutes!" He said with a snap. "Hurry up and get a move on." The boy folded his arms over his chest.

Tohru bowed several times. "I'm so sorry! I guess I lost track of the time."

"You guess?" Hiro sniffed indignantly. "You mean you don't even know? And yet you expect to be able to make it to movie on time?"

Shigure put a firm hand on the boys head. "Hiro, stop being so difficult. Tohru-san is taking you out after all, you should at least be grateful."

"Hmph. I'll be grateful once she does something right." He turned and stormed out of the room.

Tohru hurried after him, pulling her cooking apron off as she ran. "I'll be back soon!" She called to the men still inside eating.

Shigure waved, "Be safe." He said, underneath his breath. Kyo took no time for morning pleasantries, but disappeared back outside. Once Shigure was sure Kyo was out of hearing range he faced Yuki. "Are you still planning to go and see 'Him' today?" He asked vaguely.

Yuki was now fully awake, but only replied with a nod. He hadn't lifted his head from his bowl yet. From the outside, he still looked tired and almost unawake. Inside, however, his mind was rolling over and over and his stomach felt all in knots. _I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. This is going to be a disaster, asking him for help!_ One part of his brain screamed. _Who else can you turn to? He's bound to have a least one shred of sound advice.._ The other half of his brain argued. Yuki was certain that he'd be a nervous wreck before the day was through.

"Good. I asked 'Him' to close the store so that you wouldn't have a problem getting a moment alone. He's really looking forward to seeing you." Shigure sounded so calm. Yuki just nodded again, making sure to keep quiet. He feared that if he tried to speak, he'd only yell in frustration.

He quietly rose to his feet and went back upstairs, leaving an almost untouched meal on the table. Shigure stifled a laugh and shook his head. He had wondered how long it would take for Yuki to realize he was in love with Tohru. It became apparent when Yuki started detaching himself from her. He had tried to help Yuki, but the boy ignored him and denied all possibilities of any relationship. Shigure was just happy to see that he had finally given in to what his heart had known all this time.

* * *

Yuki soaked in a hot bath. It was the first bit of relaxation he'd had since deciding to seek out his brother. Even now, he still mulled over what he would say. They had never been close. That was an understatement... They had never been **anything**... and though Ayame had tried to patch things up over the past few years, Yuki still found it difficult to put aside a lifetime of neglect. But now, in his desparation, he decided to consult the one person he knew would understand women. Although, what kind of women, Yuki still wasn't sure. 

He slumped down lower into the bath, until only the top of his silvery head stuck out. He wished he could just throw away all his worries. Pull the plug out of the drain and watch his anxiety flow away with the bathwater. For a moment he played with the thought, but finally brought himself back into reality. He unstopped the drain and stood up, wrapping a towel about his waste. Yuki caught his reflection in the corner of his eye and wiped the fog from the mirror. He looked harder, making sure to look over every bit of his face. He was never really certain of what girls, or boys for that matter, saw in him. He had always been so pale of complexion and so feminine looking. He pushed his long, messy hair out of his face and pulled away from the mirror.

* * *

Yuki stood in front of the store, his hands clenched into tight, shaking fists. He had mustered every last inch of courage to come here, and now there was no turning back. _I can do this._ He had been reciting this mantra since he left the house. He knew he had to be quick before anyone saw him. The store was not the sort of place that he would want to be found at. On the awning above the door was a picture of a half-naked fairy maiden wrapped up in a silvery snake. He drew a heavy breath and made for the doors, which opened for him automatically. With his last ounce of pride, Yuki entered the shop. 

Aisles of ribbons and fabric stretched out in front of him. Along the walls were silk flowers. The store had the strange, yet familiar smell of fake perfume. It was not very big, but it seemed vast as he stood here alone. The last time he had been here, Tohru was by his side. He had hope it would be his only visit to this place. Though to the common customer it would seem only a very nice craft store, he had learned, much to his dismay, that the store had a not so innocent side to it as well.

"Aha!" A voice boomed from the back room. "My little brother has journeyed here, seeking my advice! At last, the moment I have been waiting for all these long years has finally arrived!" Yuki shot rigid as his brother bounded into the hallway. At least this time he was wearing men's clothes. "Yuki, you should thank me, I closed down my business just to offer my wisdom to you." He laced his arm through Yuki's and led him to the back of the store. Yuki felt as though he had just willingly entered the pits of hell...

On the walls hung different costumes. Maid, nurse, stewardess, teacher; different uniforms were on fitting dummies and hangers. Yuki tried not to notice them. At the end of the hallway he saw a sleeve of white lace which brought Tohru to mind. _I'm here for her._ He declared in his mind. _I can do this._

"Now, let us speak of this manly romance of yours." Ayame said the words so calmly.

_I can't do this!_ Yuki sighed and fell back onto the sofa. He was still unsure what to say and having this raving lunatic in front of him was making it even more difficult. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched together. Finally he lifted his gaze and looked at Ayame. "I need some.. advice." He said simply and quietly.

"Of course you do! You've never been in a relationship. Fortunately for you, I have stamina and charisma to share! You're lucky that you have an older brother who sprouts forth charm, that you might learn a thing or two!" He laughed, tossing his long platinum hair over his shoulder. "Now, tell me, little Yuki, who it is that you yearn for."

_Did he have to use those words!?_ Yuki fought the urge to smash his brother's face and make for the door. Instead, he just smashed his brother's face. "It isn't like that!" He growled. Ayame just laughed and pushed Yuki back into his seat.

"Calm down," Ayame said, rubbing his face to make sure everything was in place. "You can deny your feelings for only a while. Soon, I, your older and wiser brother, will help you to realize your fantasies. But for now, Yuki, you can tell me what it is that you desire."

"I..." Yuki paused. He was finally going to say it. "I need help with, Honda-san." He said shyly, his face burning under a crimson blush. For a moment Ayame was silent, and Yuki was thankful for this. The silence lasted only a moment, though.

Suddenly, Ayame's tone was very serious. "So, you need help sweeping the young princess off of her feet, am I correct?"

Yuki was amazed at how Ayame had been so intense. "Well, yes." He replied.

Ayame nodded, his golden eyes disappearing as he closed his eyes. "What you need, dear little Yuki-kun, is to romance her." He said, his deep voice reverberating in the nearly empty room. Yuki was unsure of where this was going. "Perhaps dinner, then a walk, then show her inside your--" Ayame was cut off by Yuki's hand up the side of his head. "Or you could take things even slower. Not that I would. For it is no secret! We all know of my many triumphs, not only as the ideal romantic date, but as the ideal lover!" He puffed his chest up proudly.

Yuki just wanted this to end as quickly and painlessly as possible. "Look, can you help me or not?"

"Well, of course! Never doubt the power and might of Ayame, master of maidens, guru of girls, and leader of ladies." Ayame laughed hearitly and looked so full of himself.

"I knew this was hopeless... I don't why I bothered coming." Yuki stood up to leave. He pushed aside the purple curtain that separated the backroom from the store. Ayame's arm was soon slung across his shoulders.

"Now, wait just a minute, little brother. Perhaps I was going about this the wrong way. This is Torhu-chan, we speak of and I know just how special she is." Ayame whispered into his brother's ear.

Yuki looked up at his sibling, the dim light softening his features. For the first time he could remember, Ayame actually looked like he cared. Yuki was unsure, because he had never seen this expression before, but he decided to give it one last try. He let his brother lead him back to the sofa. Ayame sat across from him and looked directly into his eyes. For a moment, Yuki was almost scared that Ayame had something more in store.

"I know exactly how to romance this young princess. I knew when I first saw her that Tohru-chan was special to you." Yuki had tried to put the memory out of his mind. Somehow, his brother crawling into Tohru's clothes was not an admirable first impression. "And I knew that someday you would seek my advice on how to handle this situation. Yuki-kun, I, the noble and trustworthy Ayame, your mighty brother, shall help you capture this young woman's heart!"

Yuki could feel his life force fleeing from withing his body, and he wished he could escape with it.

Ayame leaned closer to his young brother. "Tohru-chan is a simple, delicate young woman. In order to sweep her up, you must find a simple and delicate way to tell her you love her."

Yuki gasped, his eyes wide with surprise. Ayame had actually said something that made sense. And what's more, it wasn't about himself!

The snake smiled ever so softly. "I shall share with you all my secrets. It's the least that one so magnificent as myself could do for you, my love-sick brother."

* * *

That's chapter two. I found it very difficult to write for Ayame, so I had to do this while watching the show at the same time, trying to get into his mood. I hope he wasn't too out of character I want to thank Godess Girl for pointing out my mistake. I was thinking of Kagura and I'll correct my mistake immediately. I hope you all enjoyed this next installment. My third chapter is the double date to the fair. Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. Be sure to check back tomorrow for my next surprise Let me know what you think, R&R! 


	3. Making it work

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I take no credit for any of these characters.

* * *

Yuki was up bright and early for possibly the first time in his life. He had come home late the evening before, after having spent the day with his brother. He never would have thought it possible, but Ayame actually had a thing or two worth hearing, in between the constant self-absorbed ego-encrusted babble. Yuki tugged off his pajamas and pulled on some proper clothes. He glanced with an uncertain smile at the box sitting on his desktop. It was a simple, yellow box with a ribon tied around it. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. _I guess tonight is as good as ever._ He sighed inwardly, not quite sure whether or not he was ready... But Yuki quickly put the thought out of his mind, raked a hand through his hair, and composed himself before going downstairs.

"Goodmorning, Honda-san." Yuki smiled at her.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru was surprised to see him awake so early. "Is everything alright?" She asked, giving him a concerned look. In all her years of knowing Yuki, she had never seen him so conscious after just waking up. She stepped closer to him, trying to make sure he was really awake and not sleep-walking.

Yuki laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I didn't want to miss a moment of this day with you." Ayame's voice sounded in his head_ 'Tell her how special she is to you, even if she isn't!' _Of course, he didn't have to worry about the latter part of that sentence. Tohru was the most important person in his life right now. Tohru blushed furiously, the signal of a job well done on Yuki's part. "Do you need any help preparing breakfast?" He asked sweetly.

Tohru nodded dreamily. "Um, well, yes if you wouldn't mind. If you could set the table, I would appreciate it." She said, not quite sure what had gotten into Yuki. He had been so distant from her recently. Tohru was not one to argue a good thing, though, so she happily welcomed the help.

Yuki took great care in setting the dishes perfectly. _So far, so good!_ He thought to himself.

"And what are you supposed to be doing?" Kyo stood over the table, his arms crossed, a sarcastic smirk playing across his face. "Taking home-ec from Tohru?"

"You might muster up some manners and offer to help sometime." Yuki shot back coolly. Kyo's face flushed with a mixture of anger and humility. "Stupid cat." He added, not really as an insult, but as a statement of fact.

"You bastard! Don't try to pretend that you're any better than me!" Kyo howled, swinging a fist at Yuki. Yuki blocked easily and spun around, bringing a swift kick as defeat to Kyo, who was now lying halfway between the kitchen and dining room. "Ugh, you weren't even trying!" Kyo said, springing to his feet. There was hardly a bruise where he had been kicked, and no blood at all.

"Because you're not worth the time." Yuki stated matter-of-factly, returning to the kitchen.

Shigure popped his head out of his office. "Is everything alright in there? Kyo, you're not causing any trouble are you?"

Kyo's head fell. _Why is it always me? Well... I guess it was me, actually..._ He shook his head and walked back outside, trying to ignore the beating his pride had taken.

"Breakfast is ready," Tohru's friendly voice sang out as she filled the empty dishes. Almost as if the table was a magnet, all three men filed into the room, taking their places.

"Oooh, Tohru-chan, it all looks so good!" Shigure took his seat and sniffed the delightful aroma of a well-cooked meal. Of all the good things that Tohru had brought to the household, Shigure still found her cooking to be the best.

"Itadakimasu," All four said in unison, as they began their breakfast.

"Are you four still going out this afternoon?" Shigure asked in between bites.

Tohru nodded. "Yes! We're just waiting on Kagura, and then we'll be ready to go." She smiled happily. It had been so long since all four of them had gotten together to do anything. This was bound to be a memorable day. _Mother,_ Tohru thought happily. _I wish you could feel what I'm feeling! I'm so happy to have such wonderful friends!_ She smiled outwardly, almost giddy with anticipation. No one would have guessed that Yuki was feeling the same way. He smiled an unnoticed smile across the table at Tohru.

* * *

Two orange ears shot up from the top of Kyo's orange hair. The furniture around them rumbled and shook. "Here it comes!" He growled, bracing himself for impact.

"Kyooooo-kuuun!" Kagura's all-too-sweet voice filled the silence and she came bursting through the door. Kyo sat rigid as she threw herself at him. He couldn't very well fight her, and he had gotten used to these 'love-attacks' as Shigure had taken to calling them.

"Hello, Kagura-chan!" Tohru called from the doorway. Kagura looked up from Kyo, and waved to her dear friend. Tohru pranced over to Kagura, pulling her into a loving hug. "I'm glad you could come so early! This gives us more time to spend at the fair." She helped Kyo up, as he straightened out his now-crinkled clothes.

"Is Yuki-kun coming too?" She asked, looking around for any sign of the mouse.

Tohru nodded. "He'll be along soon. He said he had forgotten something. Oh! Shigure-san, I almost forgot, would you happen to have a camera?" Tohru asked. She had hoped that, if nothing else, she could get a disposable camera to capture the wonderful events that were about to ensue. Shigure nodded.

"Kyo-kun. You know where it is in my office. Why don't you run and get it for Tohru-chan." Kyo had darted out of the room before Shigure had the chance to finish his sentence.

Before long, the group was on their way. They had flagged a taxi to take them to the fairgrounds. The cab begun slowing down and ahead of them, rollercoasters loomed high above their heads, ferris wheels spinning slowly. There were rows of midway games, full of chance and skill.

"Oh!" Tohru could only manage a squeal of excitement as the cab stopped. Kagura handed the man some money and thanked him as the group filed out of the taxi. "Since you bought the ride," Tohru said firmly, holding Kagura's hand, "I'll pay for our food."

Yuki took Tohru's hand and led her to the ticket booths. "I'll pay your admission then." He smiled sweetly. Tohru smiled, a gentle blush tinging her cheeks. Kagura wrapped her arm around Kyo's and followed him to the booth as well. Both Kyo and Yuki covered entries and all four were admitted full passes for every ride.

"Where shall we go first?" Yuki asked, taking in the vast fairground. There was so much to choose from! He looked from ride to ride, happy to see that the lines were still fairly short.

"Why don't we go on some rides first, while we still have our strength. We can play games later." Kagura decided. They all took off towards the mountains of rides. There were boats and rocket ships, spinning wheels and all kinds of fun.

Kyo stopped abruptly in front of the coaster. "This one first," He stated with a tone daring anyone to try to argue. Tohru and Kagura looked up, unsure if they were up to the task.

"I'm not sure if I can take the excitement of this one..." Tohru said, feeling a flutter of vertigo, as her eyes scaled higher and higher up the rollercoaster ramps. The cars raced furiously down the tracks and she found herself getting dizzy just watching.

"If you need, Honda-san," Yuki put an arm around her and smiled tenderly, "I will sit beside you the whole time." Kyo just rolled his eyes.

Tohru nodded, feeling a little better. The line was short, so it took no time at all getting into the cars. The heavy, padded steel clamps fell down over their heads. Yuki helped Tohru strap herself in, and then did his own. Kagura and Kyo sat in the car ahead of them.

There was a heavy jerk as the car started, and Tohru's hand shot out to grab Yuki's. He gave her's a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The cars climbed higher and Kagura was glomping onto Kyo's arm.

"Here we go!" She called. The car paused momentarily at the very top of the first peak. Yuki took a deep breath and held onto Tohru's hand. The momentum of the drop was incredible and everyone was slammed back into their seat. Screams rang out all around them, except for Yuki and Kyo. Neither one dared to make a noise, both knowing that the other would not let them live it down. For Yuki, it was strange hearing Tohru scream around every twist and turn. She was gripping his hand furiously, her knuckles turned white. Her hair blew wildly in the wind and Yuki tried hard not to notice the sting of each brown lock hitting him in the face.

"Oh no!" Tohru yelped from beside him. He turned to face forward and saw a long, dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Without a moment to spare, they weer plunged into darkness. Tohru's fist had given up on Yuki's hand and taken up his whole left arm, no that he minded. She screeched again, her scream coinciding perfectly with Kagura's. Kyo sat rigid in his seat. Yuki was glad that he was behind Kyo, so that he could keep checking on Tohru without Kyo thinking he was getting nervous.

Finally, the ride slowed to a halt. Tohru breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Yuki undid her harness. She stood up with a wobble. "Are you alright, Honda-san?" He asked, taking her arm to balance her. She just nodded, her face pale and eyes wide. Yuki stifled a laugh and helped her off of the platform.

"That was fun!" Kagura beamed happily, pushing her mussed hair back into place.

"Perhaps we should rest a moment," Yuki suggested.

Tohru shook her head vehemently. "No, no, I don't want to slow us down." She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. "That was fun. I'm just not sure I'm--" She was cut off by Kagura's happy squeak.

"Let's go on the tilt-a-whirl next!" Kagura yipped happily. Yuki bit his lip, trying not to snicker at the look of horror on Tohru's face. The seats lifted high into the air, spinning sideways and upside down, and then plunging back down only to start the cycle over.

Kagura and Kyo raced off in the direction of their next ride. Tohru started after them but Yuki took her arm. "If you don't want to go, I'll sit with you while they ride." Yuki whispered close to her ear. His breath was hot on her neck and Tohru fet a tingle down her arm. She turned to face him. His expression was serious. His purple eyes had a look of open sincerity. Tohru nodded. "Let's just sit this one out." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and brought her to a bench. Another tip of Ayame's advice rolled into his mind. _'Keep her needs in mind. Whether they be emotional or physical... Especially if they are physical!'_ Yuki shook his head and sat down on the hard wood.

"What's the matter? You too scared to brave a little thing like this?" Kyo jabbed at Yuki.

Yuki just rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't leave Honda-san here alone, stupid cat. You two can ride, we'll wait here." Kyo and Kagura got into line and soon disappeared onto the ride. Kagura waved wildly to them as the seat lifted up and began it's dizzying assault on it's passengers.

"Thank you for staying with me, Yuki-kun." Tohru said with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry to be such a burden." She looked down at her feet.

Yuki put a finger to her chin and lifted her face to his. "I wouldn't be here now if I didn't want to be, Honda-san. I would rather sit next to you then ride a dozen rides." Tohru blushed hard and covered up a small smile. Before long Kyo and Kagura were done with their ride. They both stumbled a bit on their way to the bench.

"Ok, everyone stand still!" Tohru said, pulling Shigure's camera from her bag. She turned to an older woman who had been sitting the next bench over, bowed a few times, handed the camera to the woman and returned to the group. "Ok, smile!" She said proudly. The light flashed, and Tohru thanked the woman, followed by several more bows.

"Now what would _you_ like to do, Tohru-chan?" Kagura asked, taking a seat next to Tohru.

Tohru looked around for something that might be fun.She just wasn't ready to tackle the heavy rides, yet. "What if we.. Go to the haunted house!" She leapt from her seat. She didn't like scary things much, but it was a ride she could probably handle.

All three looked at her in surprise. "You're kidding right?" Kyo asked skeptically. "It's probably not scary, but you're not known for your fear tolerance."

Tohru's face squiggled into a pathetic look. "I just.. I mean. I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I thought it might be fun." She stammered over her words. Kagura lept up and took Tohru's hand in hers, walking with her towards the haunted house.

_Ah! How did I let her get away?_ Yuki huffed with exasperation. Courting a girl was harder than he expected! Ayame tip number three-thousand and seventeen, _'Never give up. Even if she slaps you in the face, calling you a pervert and, in front of everyone, tells you to never come within one hundred meters of her ever again...Don't give up! Unless she has a restraining order...'_

"What, aren't you coming?" Kyo tapped a foot in Yuki's direction.

Yuki didn't dignify that question with a reply, but instead, calmly followed the group towards the Haunted house. From inside they could hear screaming and see lights flashing in the window. _Well, I may not be by her side through this ride, but somehow I'll get her alone. Just long enough to give her the gift._ He toyed momentarily with the box in his coat pocket. Yuki stepped up onto the ramp and scooted into a seat next to Kyo.

* * *

To be continued... In chapter 4 I'm sorry this was so long, and not much happened, but I'm building up to it, I promise. It'll get good Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't get Tohru's eye color to change, but after looking it up, in the manga, her eyes were brown anyways, so I think I'll just leave it that way. I hope you all enjoyed, or at least got through, this chapter. The next one has some new guests and some more intimacy for Yuki and Tohru, I promise. I just didn't want to keep you all glued here for too long. Please let me know how I'm doing, R&R 


	4. A moment at last

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I take no credit for any of these characters.

* * *

Yuki was all too glad to get off the ride. It was bad enough being stuck in a seat next to Kyo, but that had to be the most annoying ride ever. Fake screams, water being sprayed from the cieling, and the most sorry compilation of ghosts and rubber masks ever assembled. At least Tohru wasn't woozy after this ride.

Kagura leapt out of her seat and attached herself to Kyo's arm. "We should play games now!" She exclaimed, pointing down the midway. Lights blinked hypnotically and barkers beckoned people to test their skill.

Kyo's eyes narrowed and his heart beat harder. His hands curled into fists and he spun to face Yuki. "I challenge you!" He yelled, people stopping to stare. Yuki just sighed. "This will decide who's really more capable. I challenge you on the midway games."

"Which ones?" Yuki asked. There must have been at least a dozen different games, and most of them were pretty expensive.

"Hmph. You can decide how you'd like to be beaten." Kyo started down the row, a look of determination on his face, Yuki by his side.

Tohru started after the boys, but felt a tug on her arm. "Maybe we shouldn't follow them." Kagura said, quietly. "When they're like this, it'll be hard for them to lose in front of us." Her brown eyes looked slightly saddened, but her small smile was reassuring.

Tohru nodded. _I guess that makes sense._ "Would you like to get something to eat? They have some ice cream..."

Kyo lifted the mallet into the air and brought it down. Hard. The meter shot straight up and tapped the bell, a loud 'Ding!' ringing out. The barker applauded and gave him his pick of prizes. He rolled his eyes and just pointed to the biggest one on the wall.

Yuki didn't want to leave Tohru and Kagura by themselves, but he couldn't very well decline a challenge. That would give Kyo rights to trash him all night. He heaved the mallet up over his head and slammed it as hard as he could. Once again, the bell rang. A surprised look on the barkers face, as Yuki picked out a large, yellow bunny rabbit.

"Fine, what's next?" Kyo asked, trying to find a nonchalant way to carry his stuffed bear and still look threatening.

"This is stupid," Yuki said, with an air of annoyance.

Kyo whirled around. "You're just scared that I might beat you!"

"I think that's what they call 'wishful-thinking'." Yuki said, carefully enunciating the English words. Kyo just growled, his hair pricking up. _Might as well get this over with._ Yuki shrugged, grabbed the bunny by the ears and hoisted it over his shoulders.

* * *

"Tohru-chaaan!" A voice called out. Tohru looked around the sea of people. It had gotten crowded since they arrived. Her eyes scanned the faces, none of them very familiar. An arm grabbed her shirt and she spun around to face a handsome young man.

"Momiji!" She squeaked happily! "Wow, I'm so happy to see you here." She said, taking his hand. Momiji had hit a growth spurt since she first met him, because now he was actually taller than her! He was as handsome as any of the Soma's, and had become very popular among the ladies.

"Did Kyo and Yuki leave you two here by yourselves? That's too dangerous." He said, scooping up Kagura's hand with his free one. The trio walked together, trying to push their way through the thick crowds. Unfortunately, someone pushed back.

Kagura's hand snapped out instinctively, grabbing the back of Momiji's shirt. Sadly, it was too late. A popping noise caught everyone's attention and the people turned to face them. Tohru stood, frozen, with a quivering bunny in her arms. Kagura's face had gone pale, her hand grasped Momiji's clothes. _There's no way Hatori could erase all of these people's memories!_ Tohru's mind screamed. She laughed nervously, not sure what else to do.

"Wow! They're doing magic!" A little boy called. People began applauding, some even throwing coins. Both Tohru and Kagura nearly fainted.

"Can you change him back?" Someone called. The crowd began cheering.

"This may be our only chance," Kagura hissed, just loud enough for Tohru and Momiji to hear over the clapping. Tohru set the bunny on the ground and began to wave her hands around. Kagura chanted some incoherent words and held up Momiji's shirt, so that whenever he changed back, the audience wouldn't see him in all his naked glory. The girls continued to chant and wave and put on a show... but the little yellow bunny still sat on the ground.

Yuki and Kyo shoved their way to the front of the crowd just in time to hear an all too familiar 'poof!' and see a barely covered Momiji in front of them. Once more the crowd applauded and laughed and threw more coins at the trio. A few girls even stood on their tip-toes to try to catch a glimpse of the handsome man. Kyo and Yuki sighed with relief. Momiji tugged his pants on, Kagura still holding the shirt up to cover him. Tohru just laughed and rubbed the back of her head, a dumb smile plastered on her face.

As the crowd dissipated, Kyo and Yuki finally approached them. "Geeze!" Kyo yelled. "We can't leave you alone for one minute!" He grabbed Momiji by the arm and pulled him away from Tohru. "You know you could've gotten in serious trouble just now!"

Tohru grabbed his hand. "Please, it wasn't his fault." She quietly insisted. "Someone pushed him."

"That doesn't change anything!" Kyo argued, releasing his grip. "I hope that, for your sake, no one we know saw that little performance." He smacked Momiji on the head, sending the lad into tears.

"Whaaa!" He wailed, pitifully. "Kyo hit me!" Tohru put a hand on his shoulder and wiped his mock-tears. However mature he may have looked, he still acted 12 years old.

"Well, at least everything is alright now." Yuki said, glad that the girls had enough sense about them to keep things under control. He cleared his throat. "Honda-san." He said, holding out the giant bunny. "Here, this is for you." He smiled as her face lit up.

"Oh, Yuki-kun! Thank you!" She hugged the bunny tight. Once again, Ayame's words from the prevoius day came to mind '_Don't be afraid to spend money on her. Some may call it spoiling... some have called it bribing... but any woman knows that a man willing to spend money on her is a man worth having-'_ Yuki shook the rest out of his mind. One can only take so much of Ayame's insanity.

Kyo lifted up the pink bear. "Here, you can have this." He said, handing it to Kagura.

Her eyes shined with happy tears. "You do love me! I always knew it!" She threw her arms around Kyo and squeezed him until several cracks came from his back and shoulder. He slumped over, catching his breath, as Kagura took a moment to admire her newest gift. The girls giggled happily, hugging their large, stuffed animals. Momiji walked beside them, amazed at how much Tohru's bunny looked just like him.

"I'll beat you next time." Kyo snarled at Yuki under his breath.

"Hn." Was Yuki's only response.

* * *

The group sat, enjoying the noodle cups that Tohru bought for them.It was getting late in the day and the sun had already started setting. Momiji slurped the last of his noodles and licked his lips. "Ahhh, delicious!" He smiled. He looked down at his watch and gasped. "I have to go! I was here with some friends and they must be wondering where I am by now. Thanks for dinner, Tohru-chan. Bye!" He waved as he took off in search of his friends.

"It is getting late," Tohru said. "Perhaps we should make the ferris wheel the last ride tonight." She stifled a yawn and wondered briefly how Shigure was doing without her there to fix his meals and clean his messes, but quickly remembered that he was, in fact, a capable grown man.

Yuki nodded an looked around for a garbage can.

"Come on, Kyo! We can share a seat," Kagura smiled, lifting Kyo to his feet.

"Who said I even wanted to go on a stupid Ferris Wheel?" He asked trying to free himself of her grasp.

Kagura looked heart-broken... but only for a moment. In a flash, Kyo was on the ground with Kagura's knee in his back. "So now you're going to play hot and cold with me, huh?" She yelled, ignoring the looks from the other fair patrons. "How could you be so careless with a young-woman's heart?" She pulled Kyo's arms back behind him and pushed down harder.

Tohru stared, wide eyed, uncertain if she should try to help. "Honda-san? They'll be ok, let's go before it gets too late." Yuki took her hand and walked with her. She stayed close to him, enjoying his warmth. It had been such a wonderful evening. She'd taken pictures and ridden the rides and she'd even recieved a gift from Yuki.

The pair stepped up into a basket and the doors closed behind them. It was dark now and the stars were all out. As their cart creeped slowly into the air, Tohru looked down and was relieved to see that Kyo and Kagura had made it as well. "Yuki-kun," Tohru began. "Thank you for coming with us. I don't think it would have been the same without you." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

Yuki tried to fight the blush that was coming over his face. '_Call her by her first name,' _Yuki remembered suddenly. _'It adds to the sincerity of the moment.' _Yuki turned to face Tohru, and found himself lost in her eyes. She looked so happy, so content. He only hoped that she would feel the same way by the end of the night. "Tohru-kun." He said softly. He had used her last name since the day they met... Tohru's eyes widened. Yuki slipped one hand into his coat pocket and retrieved the box. "I want you to have this." He said, placing the small box in her hands.

"Yuki..." She whispered his name and admired the little gift. It was small, but it held such huge meaning. She gently tugged at the bow and pulled the ribbon off. Yuki watched without blinking, his heart had stopped and his brain had gone completely blank. She pulled back the lid of the box and gasped.

"Do you... Do you like it...Tohru-kun?" He asked, his brows knit together with a look of anticipation. He hadn't been so nervous since Tohru asked to speak with Akito a couple years ago. At least this time, he wasn't in fear of her well-being, only his emotional sanity. He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

I had to stop it there, please don't hate me. I actually typed much more than this for chapter 4, but I couldn't very well let the story end so quickly. The next chapter will probably be the last. Again, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. It's such a lovely feeling, logging in and finding myself blushing at the kind words people have for my work. I know this chapter seems kind of superfluous, but I really wanted people to care about the ending. Let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter up in a day or so. Thanks for reading! Please R&R 


	5. Love comes through

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I take no credit for any of these characters.

* * *

Tohru produced from the box a long golden chain. Her eyes sparkled as she examined the flat, golden pendant that swung from necklace: a strawberry. She turned it over and there were words that she couldn't read, the characters swooping dreamily in small groups and she recognized the lettering from her English class in High School. She looked quizically up at Yuki. He took the necklace and carefully draped it around her neck. He leaned close to look at the clasp and Tohru shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. She leaned back ever-so slightly, feeling his fingers brush across her skin as he locked the necklace.

"Tohru-kun," He began, his nervousness gone. What he had to say was from the heart, and for so long he had wanted her to know. "For as long as I've known you, you've been the best friend a person could ask for. So kind and sweet and always putting others before yourself. I've always admired you for that. But what's more is that even through the curse, through our family troubles, even through Akito, you've been there by my side." He paused to take a breath. He reached around in front of her, lifting the necklace and turning the strawberry over. Tohru's fingers traced the foreign letters. "It says 'Love Will Come Through'. And it has, Tohru. You have always come through for us.. for me." A tear rolled down her cheek and Yuki quickly wiped it away. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to let you know. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn't find the words." His eyes searched her face for any kind of answer, but the only emotions he found were the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Now Yuki was unsure. She was usually so expressive, not really one to hold back. He gazed around, trying to think of what to say. It was such an akward feeling. It was dark now and the stars glittered in the blue-black sky. Lights from the city lit up the sky on the horizon. The evening breeze was warm and comforting. Yuki couldn't figure out what had gone wrong... Perhaps she just didn't love him. Perhaps what he'd thought they shared all these years was really just one-sided affection. He had done everything Ayame suggested and it still didn't help. _I should have expected this._ Yuki cried angrily in his head. _It's just not meant to be._

"Yuki," Tohru started, her voice cracking cutely. She couldn't think of any response. She couldn't find an answer that could explain how she felt at that moment. The boy whom she had been best friends with, now the man whom she had fallen in love with. She had lived with him so long, but always as a friend. Tohru had never told anyone what she truly wanted; to be in Yuki's arms. To love him the way that no one else had. Without a moment's hesitation, Tohru through her arms around him, stealing a kiss before he poofed into a blushing mouse. The tiny rodent curled up in her arms, nuzzling close to her body. She quickly wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve and brought the mouse up to her face. "I want to always be here for you, Yuki. I love you." She placed a small kiss on the cold, pink nose. "So much."

With a glance around, she noticed that the ride was nearly over. Tohru picked up all of Yuki's clothes, hiding them behind her bunny, and kept an arm wrapped around the mouse, to keep him from transforming at an akward moment. Yuki hadn't said anything, but that was ok with Tohru. They had all the time in the world to say what they had stored inside all these years. There was a lump in her throat as she got off the ride.

* * *

Shigure sat with Ayame on the front steps of his house. "So tell me everything that happened!" Ayame had to strain to keep his voice down. He had decided to come visit Yuki to see how his advice had helped, but so far, Yuki hadn't graced the morning with his consciousness. Neither had Tohru, for that matter.

Shigure smiled slyly. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't awake when they came home. But, I do know that Torhu hasn't been in her room all night... not to mention some laughing and a few poofing sounds coming from Yuki's bedroom." Shigure sat back, happy that after all this long while, the two had finally gotten together. He had his doubts for a while, as it seemed Kyo might have held Tohru's interest. But now it all seemed to work out.

Ayame laughed smugly. "Ah, my little brother is finally a man! I can't wait to hear Yuki praise me for helping him to attain this night. He'll come to me with proud tears in his eyes, his hands clasped over his heart, crying to me happily in thanks for all of my wisdom." Ayame smiled and looked off dreamily, imagining in his head how wonderful it would be for Yuki to kneel in front of him, bowing in respectful awe of his older brother.

* * *

Yuki's eyes fluttered open in the glow of the morning sun. He began to stretch, but felt Tohru's weight on him, and held still. With a free hand, he covered his mouth in a yawn. _Last night..._ he thought, a smile coming to play on his lips. I_t was wonderful._ He sighed happily and hugged Tohru closer.

Her scent was comforting and in the warmth of the morning, it felt like paradise. Yuki was happy to watch Tohru sleep. Her breaths were small and she sighed from time to time. He kissed the top of her head, happy to finally have that freedom. The night before had been so monumental and so much had happened. Kyo had taken Kagura home, which gave Yuki and Tohru plenty of time together. They had gone for a walk in the woods where Tohru used to live, recalling how they met. He had noticed how Tohru would pick up and play with the necklace, working the strawberry between her fingers. Around one, they had decided to head home for the night. Yuki recalled kissing Tohru goodnight at her bedroom door and starting down the hall when she popped out of her room with a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other. Together, they had sat on his balcony all night and into the morning talking and laughing. Occasionaly she'd hug him tight and kiss him. He had never enjoyed turning into a mouse so much.

Tohru stirred and brought Yuki out of his thoughts. She blinked in the bright light and nuzzled Yuki's shoulder where she had fallen asleep. Her arm wrapped around his and she hugged him gently.

"Good morning, Tohru." Yuki said softly, not wanting this wonderful night to finally come to a close. He stroked her hair, pushing it back behind her ear. Tohru moaned quietly underneath Yuki's touch. _This is what I've been missing all this time!_ Yuki thought, happy to at last have Tohru to himself.

Tohru leaned up and kissed Yuki, a gentle blush coloring his features. "Good morning, Yuki-kun." She replied with a sweet smile. Tohru sat upright, stretching and pulling the blanket with her. She looked Yuki up and down. His white shirt had been unbuttoned and hung open, displaying his lythe figure. His hair was dishevelled, but at the moment, it was the most beautiful she had ever seen him. He gave her a sideways smile and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll go start breakfast." She stated simply and got up to leave the room.

Yuki pushed the hair out of his face and watched her go. _Love will come through_ He remembered his brother saying the day before. He hadn't understood the English words then, but now they made all the sense in the world. _She's here, with me. She loves me!_ Yuki had to take a few breaths to calm down. He buttoned his shirt and stood up to face the world, with a new view of his future. One with Tohru.

* * *

Ok, there it is. I hope this isn't too disappointing an end for you all, I know you read long and hard to get to it. It's short, but to the point. I'll leave it to your imaginations what might or might not have happened between Yuki and Tohru. _wink_ I want to explain that the Title was inspired by a song of the same name by the group Travis. I didn't really intend for it to have any place in this fic, but the story rather wrote itself. The song is worth a listen if you find the time Thank you all for your wonderful, encouraging reviews. I was going to stop after chapter two, but you all kept me going - Thank you! Do please let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you, good or bad. 


End file.
